Touched by an Angel
by feclave
Summary: Castiel tinha ordens claras sobre como guiar os irmãos Winchester, mas isso teria sido muito mais fácil se ele não estivesse apaixonado.
1. Chapter 1

Importante:

- Castiel, Sam, Dean e outros personagens de Supernatural são da autoria de Eric Kripke. Minha intenção não é violar qualquer direito autoral.

- Essa história se passa em um espaço de tempo entre a 4ª temporada. Pode conter spoilers.

- Não contém Wincesto nem shipper com Dean/Sam/Castiel

Capítulo 1

Castiel tinha mais uma missão na Terra. Tirar Dean do inferno era o começo dela e ele sabia muito bem dos passos que deveria tomar. Tinha ordens claras sobre o que fazer e como guiar os irmãos Winchester. É claro, tudo seria mais fácil se ele não estivesse apaixonado.

Castiel jogou seu corpo para trás, encostando-se em uma árvore. Abaixando a cabeça ele tentou encontrar razão dentro de si mesmo. Mas não conseguia, nem ao menos entendia como poderia ter se apaixonado por aquela humana. Ele não tinha tempo, muito menos permissão para isso. E sabia muito bem as conseqüências de se relacionar com um ser humano. Recordou então do provável início de tudo aquilo.

Em uma tarde como outra qualquer, Castiel encontrava-se no mesmo parque de sempre. Sentando em um dos bancos, observava o sol percorrer gloriosamente o céu. Observava tudo aquilo que seu Pai criara. Dean acabara de sair do inferno, isso significava que Castiel não tinha muito tempo a perder. Seu último encontro com Dean não fora muito amigável, ele simplesmente não aceitava o fato de ter sido escolhido pelo Senhor. E Castiel não podia contar a verdade, pelo menos por enquanto.

Todos esses pensamentos o deixaram absorto por algum tempo. Até que Castiel notasse uma linda mulher, ela era dona de exuberantes olhos verdes e longos cabelos louros. A moça havia parado um guarda local pedindo algumas informações. Ela parecia completamente perdida e algo dentro de Castiel implorava para que ele se levantasse e oferecesse sua própria ajuda à moça.

Castiel levantou-se sutilmente e foi em direção a ela com um ar cavalheiresco. Enquanto isso a moça tentava ainda arrancar algumas informações do guarda que parecia ranzinza demais para cedê-las.

- Senhor, por gentileza, poderia me explicar novamente como eu chego neste endereço? – ela apontava para um pedaço de papel onde estava escrito, com uma letra caprichada, o endereço de uma pequena livraria.

- Com licença, não pude deixar de ouvir o que a senhorita dizia, conheço essa livraria, ficaria feliz em acompanhá-la até lá. – Castiel interrompeu o guarda antes que ele começasse a balbuciar e gesticular novamente em outra tentativa falha de explicar o caminho.

A mulher olhou diretamente para Castiel, imediatamente admirando seus olhos azuis tão profundos quanto o oceano em si. Por um momento ela havia esquecido completamente o que fazia ali, até que recuperou seus sentidos e respondeu a Castiel:

- Não é necessário que me acompanhe, obrigada senhor, se pudesse me explicar onde fica essa rua eu tenho perfeitas condições de chegar sozinha lá. – suas palavras pareciam frias ou até mesmo rudes, mas ela não pode conter devido a tudo que já havia passado naqueles últimos dias.

- Bem, tenho certeza de que fiz minha parte por aqui. – o guarda acabara de se afastar, ajeitando o cinto e indo a uma direção consideravelmente longe daquela mulher.

- Não quero parecer impertinente, mas não seria um problema acompanhá-la até essa livraria. – Castiel deu um sorriso enquanto dizia estas palavras como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Nesse caso, desculpe se fui rude, esta realmente não é a minha semana. Aliás, me chamo Melissa. – Ela esticou sua mão para frente esperando por um aperto.

- Muito prazer, sou Castiel – ela apertou a mão dela levemente sentindo a suavidade de sua pele em contraste com a do humano que possuía.

- Me desculpe se estiver sendo intrometida, mas como você sabia que eu procurava uma livraria? – Melissa perguntou curiosa.

- Ah, eu já estive lá antes, reconheci o lugar pelo endereço que estava escrito no papel. – Castiel havia mentido é claro, como anjo ele podia ver e sentir tudo dentro dos humanos. Talvez tenha sido a pureza de Melissa que o tivesse impelido a ir ate ela.

- Tudo bem, vamos então? – Melissa esperou que Castiel apontasse alguma direção, o que ele fez com toda a educação.

Havia algumas décadas desde que Castiel se sentira assim em relação a um humano, anjos em geral podiam desenvolver afeições por certos humanos, era parte dos desígnios de Deus, que jamais poderemos entender. Potencialmente porque antigamente os anjos estavam muito mais presentes em nossas vidas, sem que nós desconfiássemos. Mas aquilo era diferente. Castiel prestava atenção em cada detalhe na alma daquela humana, sentia seu perfume doce e inspirava cada vez mais profundamente quando a brisa leve de outono soprava-o em sua face.

- Você procura algum livro em especial? – Castiel sentia-se estúpido fazendo uma pergunta como essa, mas ele queria puxar algum assunto com Melissa. Ele realmente estava nervoso.

- Não, na verdade estou procurando minha irmã. Ela trabalha lá. – Melissa respondeu olhando novamente para Castiel perdendo-se mais uma vez em seus olhos.

Melissa sentia-se extremamente grata por estar com aquele homem, as ruas cinzentas pelas quais passaram teriam sido um cenário excelente para que ela se perdesse. Além do mais Castiel parecia iluminar o caminho por onde andavam. Ambos conversaram mais um pouco, mantendo diálogos fúteis para que aquele silêncio constrangedor não se instalasse entre eles. Após andarem por mais alguns minutos Castiel parou à frente de uma pequena livraria, escondida por grandes prédios e outras lojas.

- Bem, é aqui. – disse Castiel admirando mais uma vez aquela humana.

- Oh, muito obrigada por ter me trazido aqui. Realmente foi muita gentileza sua. – Melissa segurou a mão de Castiel entre as suas, dando um sorriso.

- É sempre gratificante ajudar alguém. Cuide-se. – Castiel soltou sua mão levemente e acenou para Melissa dando as costas a ela.

Melissa segurou seu punho e rapidamente deu-lhe um abraço, para então virar-se e entrar na livraria. Balbuciando algo parecido com "nos vemos" Castiel baixou a cabeça andando na direção contrária. Melissa entrou na livraria com as bochechas coradas procurando a irmã que não via há tanto tempo.

Castiel sentiu naquele momento uma explosão de sentimentos percorrerem seu corpo enquanto dava cada passo. Seus sentimentos o deixavam confuso e lhe traziam cada vez mais os ares de um humano. Isso o enfraquecia, ele pensou. Não seria certo, mas ele não via mais outro caminho. Aquela moça havia tocado sua alma de tal forma que ele estava completamente e irrevogavelmente conectado à ela. Em outras palavras, Castiel experimentava do primeiro dom que recebeu de seu Pai: o Amor. E ele tinha certeza que amaria Melissa com todas as suas forças.

Naquela noite Castiel deixou o corpo daquele homem descansando em um hotel barato e assumiu sua forma angelical. Como anjo, Castiel era muito mais alto, com uma pele da cor do bronze. Seus olhos, em como duas brasas, percorriam as casas que passavam velozes em baixo dele enquanto suas asas batiam fortemente sob o céu estrelado. Seu corpo era musculoso e definido como o de um guerreiro e emanava uma gloriosa luz branca. Ela não era visível para qualquer humano, até porque queimaria os meros olhos de qualquer mortal enxergar um anjo em sua forma mais exuberante. Castiel pousou em um telhado, num bairro do subúrbio. Era a casa da irmã de Melissa e no quarto de hóspedes estava a humana que despertou todos aqueles sentimentos em Castiel. Melissa já havia dormido e Castiel contentou-se em passar o resto da noite observando-a através da janela do quarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Antes do primeiro raio de sol despontar no horizonte Castiel voltou ao pequeno hotel em que seu "vaso" estava. Muitas vezes ele já se perguntara se era certo possuir aquele humano por tanto tempo, porém seus superiores haviam lhe assegurado que aquele era um homem santo, que era destino dele servir a Deus.

Melissa acordou com pequenos pontos de luz que se espalharam pelo quarto, através das cortinas, enquanto o sol subia cada vez mais alto no céu. Ela havia sonhado com Castiel naquela noite, mas não se lembrava exatamente do sonho. Sabia apenas que ele estivera lá, em sua mente. Rapidamente levantou-se da cama indo na direção do banheiro. Após um banho quente resolveu ir até a cozinha.

Sua irmã já havia saído provavelmente para levar o filho até a escola e então encarar mais um dia na livraria. Melissa ainda se sentia zonza por tudo o que havia acontecido até agora. Ela tinha um motivo forte para estar com a irmã, lembrou-se do dia anterior, logo que chegou à livraria cedendo ao peso que carregava nas costas e largando-se aos prantos nos braços da irmã.

Por tanto tempo Melissa tentou esconder a dor e o sofrimento causados pela perda de seu marido, que morrera há dois meses de leucemia. Tentara esquecer-se da tristeza que corroia seu interior ao ver seu amado definhar em uma cama. Sem sucesso tentara se livrar da enorme sensação de impotência que sentia por saber que não podia lutar contra a doença, como ninguém é capaz de lutar contra a fúria das correntezas de um rio. Melissa havia perdido tudo na sua vida, perdera o próprio amor que costumava sentir por tudo que a rodeava, tornando-se cada vez mais vazia enquanto guardava para si toda a frustração que sentia. Ao final de tudo ela decidira ceder àquela força inexorável que comprimia seu coração de tal forma capaz de esmagá-lo.

Assim decidiu procurar a ajuda de sua irmã, Estella, que vivia naquela pequena cidade com seu filho John. Melissa procurou o conforto da única pessoa que ainda a amava incondicionalmente, e sentia-se grata por tudo o que a irmã já havia feito. Ela procuraria um trabalho naquela manhã, pronta para começar uma nova vida. Aos poucos começaria a sentir o nó de sua garganta sendo desfeito enquanto o desespero abandonava seu coração. A vida havia sido difícil nestes últimos tempos, mas ela tinha certeza que encontraria forças para vencer mais estes obstáculos.

Fechou a porta às suas costas enquanto caminhava por ruas que aos poucos começavam a lhe parecer familiares e lembrava-se da companhia daquele estranho no dia anterior. Claro, Castiel parecia ser muito simpático, mas ainda era um estranho. Ela agradecera a ajuda, mas sabia que provavelmente nunca mais veria aquele homem novamente. Pensava, no entanto, em como seria rever aquele brilhante par de olhos, tão profundos e misteriosos quanto poderia ser Castiel. Melissa envergonhou-se por pensar nele dessa forma, mas Castiel despertara sentimentos que nem Melissa conhecia direito.

Ao final do dia Melissa havia conversado com várias pessoas em busca de um emprego e finalmente havia encontrado um pub no centro da cidade onde poderia trabalhar como garçonete até que encontrasse um emprego melhor. No momento ela se preocupava mais com as despesas que poderia trazer para sua irmã por isso não hesitou em aceitar aquela oferta de emprego. A partir agora poderia se dedicar ao trabalho em busca de uma fuga simples daquele passado que por tanto tempo havia a atormentado.

Depois de alguns dias Melissa já havia se acostumado com a nova vida, como tinha os dias livres acabou aproximando-se muito do sobrinho, ajudando-o com os deveres, buscando-o no colégio. Estella estava muito feliz por poder ajudar sua irmã e Melissa sentia-se da mesma forma. Em uma das noites em que Melissa trabalhava no pub ela acabou encontrando alguém que ainda habitava seus sonhos. Castiel encontrava-se há algumas cadeiras de distância dela, com os olhos baixos focando algumas marcas no balcão. Melissa aproximou-se sutilmente, tocando-lhe suavemente as costas e perguntando:

- Posso ajudá-lo?

Castiel virou a cabeça numa maneira quase angelical aos olhos de Melissa respondendo:

- Claro. Poderia conceder-me o prazer de sua companhia? – Castiel olhava fundo nos olhos de Melissa ao fazer essa pergunta. – E também uma xícara de café? – riu gostosamente então enquanto Melissa fazia a volta no balcão.

Depois de entregar a xícara de café Melissa parou mais uma vez para admirar aqueles olhos, pensando se ele sabia que ela trabalhava ali ou se aquele encontro era uma mera coincidência. Naquele momento Castiel disse:

- Vi você entrar mais cedo e me perguntei se poderia encontrá-la aqui. Não há nenhum problema, certo?

Inocentemente Melissa afastou uma mecha dos cabelos louros da face para responder-lhe:

- Claro que não. – Ela não sabia mais o que dizer, obviamente perguntara a si mesma se o veria novamente, mas ainda sentia-se culpada por fazer isso.

- Não pretendo ser inconveniente. Então, como tem passado os últimos dias? – Castiel parecia hipnotizá-la enquanto falava.

Resumidamente contou a ele sobre como arranjara aquele emprego e o fato de estar morando com sua irmã agora. Apenas o essencial, apesar de tudo ele continuava sendo um estranho. Lindo, porém estranho.

Melissa e Castiel continuaram a conversar por alguns minutos antes que seu chefe começasse a olhar feio demais para ela deixando sua mensagem bem clara. Castiel também sabia que aquele não seria o melhor lugar para conversar com ela e estar ao lado dela compartilhando finalmente seus sentimentos. Pediu então a ela uma chance de realmente se conhecerem convidando-a para jantar dali a uma semana. Melissa entregou o número de telefone da casa de Estella e despediu-se com um breve aceno. Castiel sabia do conflito existente nos pensamentos de Melissa por isso decidiu dar mais tempo para ela. Ele tinha ciência de estar indo contra todas as regras, mas estava apaixonado. Despediu-se sorrindo mais uma vez antes de desaparecer através da porta de entrada.

Nos dias que haviam se passado desde que conheceu Melissa ele tentou se concentrar nas consequências dos seus atos, mas nada mais poderia impedir ele de amar aquela humana. Ergueu então seus olhos aos céus implorando ao seu Pai que lhe perdoasse por tudo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Castiel acabara de receber novas ordens de seus superiores, daqui a alguns dias Dean iria passar por uma grande provação e Castiel deveria estar ao lado dele, preparando-o para o que viria a seguir. Ele também fora informado de que em breve outro anjo se uniria a ele: Uriel. Isso tudo apenas tornava as coisas mais difíceis.

Em toda a sua existência Castiel nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir a paixão e o desejo que sentia agora por Melissa. Não era proibido amar aquela humana, afinal de contas ela era a criação mais perfeita de seu Pai. Entretanto, ele jamais poderia tocá-la, jamais poderia revelar quem ele realmente era. Castiel manteve-se racional até este momento, pensando em como Melissa poderia ser tornar o ponto fraco dele.

Seu rosto se contorceu ao imaginar quantos demônios desejariam por suas mãos asquerosas em Melissa depois que descobrissem que Castiel morreria por ela. Definitivamente, para a segurança dela, Castiel não deveria se aproximar. Ele sabia que a coisa mais certa era virar as costas, até porque ela não era a única que poderia ser prejudicada. Havia consequências para ele também.

Desde que Deus criara os humanos, devotando a seus novos filhos sua atenção, inúmeras revoltas aconteceram entre os anjos. Se por um lado vários deles invejaram cada humano pelo amor que recebiam de seu Pai, alguns enxergaram na humanidade a esperança e a beleza que Deus via. Quando os anjos ainda andavam pela Terra, vários deles amaram os humanos da mesma maneira que Castiel hoje ama Melissa.

Isso gerava conflitos, discórdia entre anjos e depois de incontáveis embates a Lei fora imposta. Nenhum anjo poderia se envolver novamente com um humano, sob a pena de perder a sua Graça. O desafio maior para Castiel não seria tornar-se um mero mortal. Porém se isso chegasse a acontecer com ele seria como um policial, passeando entre detentos livres que ele mesmo outrora havia aprisionado.

Castiel andava pelas mesmas ruas daquela pequena cidade, pensando no que faria a seguir. A cada dia ele parecia experimentar mais emoções humanas, hoje a dor de não poder estar com Melissa apertava seu peito. Como se uma grande ferida estivesse exposta, ele suplicava por alívio. Pedia a Deus para que pudesse esquecer Melissa, mas inconscientemente não desejava jamais perdê-la.

Por todo aquele tempo Castiel tentou negar seus sentimentos, mas enfim não teve outra escolha senão render-se a eles. Sem mais forças para lutar contra isso aquele anjo acabou decidindo-se por quebrar todas as regras e leis pelas quais já havia zelado para que pudesse estar ao lado da humana que ele tanto amava, mesmo que ela não o conhecesse. Mesmo que ela pudesse nunca se interessar por ele, ou amá-lo do jeito que ele a amava. Ele simplesmente entregou-se ao coração que imaginou ter enquanto procurava por ela.

Para Castiel não era difícil encontrar Melissa, sentiu a presença dela na casa da irmã e foi até lá. O sol lançava seus raios mornos sob o frio daquela tarde de domingo quando Castiel tocou a campainha da casa de Estella. Como ele sabia, Melissa atendeu a porta surpresa em vê-lo. Ele só não poderia adivinhar a resposta que ela lhe daria:

- Olá, boa tarde Melissa. – disse com entusiasmo.

- Castiel, boa tarde. Como você chegou até aqui? – Melissa estava realmente surpresa, mas feliz por ver Castiel, por poder admirar mais uma vez seus olhos profundamente azuis.

- Perguntei no pub onde poderia encontrá-la e me indicaram este endereço, essa cidade é realmente pequena. – disse Castiel iluminando o rosto com um sorriso levemente debochado. – Gostaria de me acompanhar em um passeio?

- A-Agora? – Melissa sentiu-se uma garota de 15 anos com sua primeira paixão, mas não se culpava mais tanto pelos sentimentos que Castiel despertara nela. – Claro, só um minuto. Entre, fique à vontade, já volto. – ela disse isso afobada enquanto ia até o quarto trocar de roupa.

Ela começava a se sentir estranha novamente, a cada vez que via ele sentia seu equilíbrio esvair-se de seu corpo. Enquanto conflitava essa nova atração que sentia por aquele homem Melissa desesperadamente procurava manter-se lúcida. Parecia fácil demais ela perder a noção de tudo que a cercava quando Castiel olhava para ela, como se ela estivesse em sua própria bolha.

Depois de alguns minutos Melissa desceu as escadas, talvez um pouco mais arrumada do que o normal para um breve passeio, mas "a situação era diferente" pensava ela. Castiel ofereceu seu braço ao qual ela entrelaçou seus dedos acompanhando-o para fora da casa de Estella. Perguntou-se então onde iriam e Castiel pareceu ler seus pensamentos:

- Que tal uma caminhada no parque, assim poderemos conversar. – Castiel abriu um lindo sorriso iluminando tudo à sua volta.

- Acho que é uma ótima ideia. – Melissa respondeu, satisfeita por estar ali.

Castiel sentiu-se culpado por estar com ela, mas empurrou essa culpa para os confins de sua mente, concentrando-se no rosto quase angelical de Melissa. Seria fácil confundir as coisas por ali. A conversa então fluiu naturalmente, enquanto Castiel fazia perguntas incessantes sobre Melissa, querendo conhecê-la mais profundamente. Ela não se sentiu incomodada, mas também tinha suas perguntas para ele:

- Então, Castiel, onde você nasceu? – era uma pergunta fútil, Melissa pensou, se ele não tivesse se esgueirado sutilmente dela.

Melissa começou a perceber como sabia pouco sobre o homem que a acompanhava, eles não eram íntimos, mas ela pensou que deveria conhecê-lo melhor, para que enfim pudesse confiar nele. Castiel por sua vez não deveria contar a ela quem realmente era, entretanto sabia que era errado mentir. Por isso toda vez que Melissa fazia suas perguntas ele desviava o assunto.

Eles caminharam pelo parque, absorvendo o calor revigorante emitido pelos raios solares que lentamente reduziam sua intensidade. Aquela tarde passou rápido demais e Melissa finalmente acabou desistindo de elaborar um questionário sabendo que ele não seria respondido. Sentaram-se em um banco do parque, ambos em silêncio, apreciando o sol que quase desaparecia no horizonte.

Castiel nunca esteve tão ciente da presença de Melissa como agora, sentia-se um jovem, nervoso e ansioso por estar com ela. O corpo que possuía mostrava esses sinais pulsando fortemente toda vez que chegava perto de tocá-la. Melissa também sentia a eletricidade que os envolvia e tentava controlar as borboletas que voavam livres em seu estômago. Ela admirou mais uma vez os lindos olhos dele e se perdeu em suas profundezas, era fácil e gostoso estar ali, viver aquele momento.

Castiel inclinou sua cabeça para frente sentindo o aroma delicado e floral que fluía de Melissa, ela por sua vez tocou seu braço antes que ele a beijasse. Seus lábios, cautelosos a princípio tocaram levemente os de Melissa, esperando que ela reagisse. Ele parou então, tentando ler a expressão dela.

- Me desculpe – disse Castiel, baixando o rosto.

- Não se desculpe – Melissa colocou suas mãos no rosto de Castiel, sentiu sua barba áspera e mal feita roçar seus dedos e beijou-o. Castiel colocou seus braços ao redor dela fazendo com que ela se sentisse em outro mundo.

Então, iluminados pelo brilho crepuscular daquele fim de tarde ambos compartilharam do amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Depois do beijo Castiel pegou a mão de Melissa, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela.

- Não se assuste, por favor. Eu te amo. – suas palavras eram sinceras e Melissa sabia disso.

- Não consigo explicar o que acabou de acontecer, mas eu te amo também. – Melissa sentia-se em outra dimensão.

- Devo levá-la para casa agora. – Castiel afirmou.

- Tudo bem, obrigada.

Melissa apoiou seu braço na cintura de Castiel e ambos andaram até a casa de Estella. Ao despedir-se Castiel beijou novamente Melissa e então beijou delicadamente sua testa.

- Posso lhe pedir um favor? – Castiel perguntou inocentemente.

- Claro. – Melissa respondeu.

- Cuide de meu coração, ele ficará com você.

Em resposta Melissa abraçou Castiel apaixonadamente, esperando que nunca mais eles se separassem.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

- Eu não gosto do modo como aquele garoto fala comigo! – gritou Uriel.

- Você deve aceitá-lo como ele é Uriel, Dean é uma das peças-chave para impedir o Apocalipse. – Castiel argumentou calmamente.

- Mas não vou suportar seu tom petulante, não fui criado para ser subjugado por um humano – Uriel completou rancoroso.

Castiel passou a mão pelos cabelos, com uma expressão exausta. Aquela semana havia sido especialmente difícil. Além de não tirar Melissa dos seus pensamentos e ter que escondê-la constantemente de Uriel ele deveria ajudar Dean em uma missão muito importante. Ele não sabia se Dean passara no teste ou não, ele havia salvado uma pequena cidade da destruição completa, mas mesmo assim outro selo havia sido quebrado. E para que a situação se completasse Castiel gostava tanto da presença de seu irmão Uriel quanto Dean e Sam.

- Vá se ocupar Uriel, beba alguma coisa, apenas me deixe sozinho por um tempo. – Castiel já estava ficando irritado.

- Sei que está brabo comigo por causa de Dean, você sempre foi mais _molenga_ com esses humanos. Não me espere acordado irmão. – Uriel soltou uma gargalhada falsa e saiu do quarto em que estavam.

Castiel sabia que ele iria procurar algum traficante, Uriel abusava de alguns entorpecentes quando assumia formas humanas. Ele realmente não se importava nem um pouco com os _filhos de Deus_. Contanto que ele ficasse longe de Melissa, pensou Castiel, ele poderia fazer o que bem quisesse. Uriel era mesquinho e vil, às vezes demais para ser um anjo. Mas nunca tentaram impedi-lo, fazendo com que Castiel se questionasse sobre o cumprimento das ordens recebidas. Uriel certamente não representava um anjo virtuoso.

Castiel rumou para o mesmo pub naquela noite, cada vez mais excitado por finalmente poder ver Melissa. Há alguns dias eles não se viam o que deixara Melissa muito chateada. Castiel tentava manter contato, como um humano normal faria. Para sua ausência deu a desculpa de estar trabalhando. Mas ele mesmo sabia que suas desculpas eram vagas e mais cedo ou mais tarde Melissa começaria a desconfiar de algo. O problema é que Castiel odiava mentir.

Ao abrir a porta do pub Castiel ouviu a doce voz de Melissa que enchia o estabelecimento. Às noites ela cantava no karaokê do bar, com o pedido insistente de vários clientes.

- … _Baby I can feel your halo, you know you're my saving grace. __You're everything I need and more… _- Melissa cantava com entusiasmo e ainda não havia percebido a chegada de Castiel. Ela se perguntava ansiosamente quando poderia vê-lo novamente. Convenientemente ele se fez mais visível ao fim da música e foi quando ela correu pelo bar jogando-se nos braços do amado.

Melissa esqueceu de tudo à sua volta, como fazia frequentemente quando estava com Castiel, e procurou afobada pelos lábios dele. Castiel a beijou suavemente, fez com que sua língua caminhasse pelos conhecidos lábios, gentilmente abrindo a boca de Melissa. Seus braços fortes a traziam para perto de seu corpo, onde ela sentia-se segura. Melissa apoiava as mãos no pescoço de Castiel e então afagava lentamente seus cabelos negros. O tempo parecia ter parado e ambos poderiam ficar ali para sempre.

Castiel suavemente empurrou Melissa para trás, dando fim o beijo contra a própria vontade, mas era o certo num lugar como aquele. Não queria que as pessoas ficassem encarando eles.

- Senti muito a sua falta – disse Melissa colocando as mãos no peito dele.

- Eu também, meu amor. – Castiel pegou a mão de Melissa e caminhou com ela em direção ao balcão, onde ela continuaria a trabalhar por algumas horas.

- Não gosto de ficar tão distante de você, tenho a sensação de que vou sufocar em minha própria saudade. – Melissa disse num tom choroso.

- Eu também odeio isso – Castiel se apoiou no balcão para der um beijo no rosto de Melissa que já estava do outro lado.

- Tem planos para o resto da noite? – Castiel perguntou enquanto abria seu sorriso estonteante, fazendo tremer as pernas de Melissa.

- A menos que eu aceite o convite de alguns clientes, não, nenhum. – Melissa ri da sua própria piada e percebeu que Castiel fechou um pouco sua cara ao ouvir aquilo. Ele tinha ciúmes dela, principalmente trabalhando ali. Não gostava de imaginar o contingente de clientes que passavam cantadas nela. Ele pegou na mão dela e disse:

- Gostaria de levá-la em um passeio noturno. – beijou a mão.

- Humm, parece muito interessante. – Melissa sorriu inocentemente, considerando a proposta – eu vou com você.

- Não aceitaria um "não" mesmo. – Castiel riu mais uma vez enquanto Melissa apreciava aquele sorriso que a iluminava sempre que estava com ele.

- Será uma boa oportunidade para você me contar algumas de suas histórias. – ela olhou diretamente em seus olhos estonteantemente azuis enquanto dizia isso e por alguns instantes Castiel teve medo de que ela desconfiasse de algo. Depois se acalmou pensando em como seria impossível.

Mais duas horas se passaram até que Melissa pudesse sair do pub, Castiel esperou pacientemente lá, aproveitando cada segundo da presença dela. Enfim quando ela saiu Castiel pegou firmemente em sua mão conduzindo-a até o carro. Ela não se orgulhava nem um pouco disso, mas precisava de um carro para manter as aparências, e aquele já tinha uma procedência duvidosa quando o pegou.

- Onde estamos indo? – Melissa perguntou curiosa.

- A noite está tão linda que achei um desperdício não aproveitá-la. – Castiel sorriu olhando para Melissa.

Ela apenas sorriu novamente, sabendo que não arrancaria mais nenhuma informação dele. Castiel dirigiu olhando fixamente para a estrada, não porque realmente necessitasse, mas porque um humano dirigiria atento por aquele lugar. Era uma estrada quase coberta pelas árvores que cresciam nos dois lados da rua, no interior na cidade. Era de terra batida e a única coisa que Melissa podia escutar ali era o som de pedrinhas batendo em baixo do carro.

Castiel parou próximo de uma entrada para um campo imenso e desceu do carro sob a luz das milhões de estrelas que brilhavam no céu. Foi até o outro lado para abrir a porta de Melissa, que continuava sentada meio confusa a respeito do lugar onde se encontrava.

- Achei que poderíamos contemplar as estrelas essa noite. – Castiel sorriu novamente, dessa vez esperando a aprovação de Melissa. – Mas entendo se não quiser, posso levá-la para casa.

- Não, não será necessário. Só fiquei curiosa com esse lugar. É lindo. – Melissa havia saído do carro e agora olhava à sua volta. A paisagem era realmente linda, entrando um pouco no campo ela pode perceber que havia um grande e frondoso carvalho, antigo demais pelo tamanho. O campo todo parecia pertencer a ele, estendendo-se à sua volta. Eventuais flores, pequeninas e extremamente lindas coloriam a grama verde e fofa. Melissa desejou ter conhecido aquele campo pela manhã, e imaginou o turbilhão de cores que deveria apresentar quando o sol o banhasse com seus raios.

Castiel estava tirando do porta-malas um grande telescópio e algumas cobertas, disse então:

- Podemos passar frio, é melhor não arriscar. – andou então em direção ao carvalho, conduzindo Melissa até ele também.

- Sente-se – disse ele por fim, depois de ter estendido um cobertor sobre a grama e ajustando o telescópio. – Veja isso. – Castiel segurava o telescópio para que Melissa observasse o que quer que ele tenha visto antes.

Ao colocar seus olhos no telescópio Melissa subitamente se maravilhou ela observava agora uma constelação inteira, admirando as cores e luzes que as estrelas emitiam. A constelação poderia estar se movendo lentamente, como se realizasse uma dança cósmica. Tudo ali era perfeito.

Ela fitou o espaço por mais alguns segundos, quando lembrou então do homem que estava do seu lado. Lentamente tirou os olhos do telescópio e Castiel já previa o que ela ia fazer. Melissa colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele novamente. Devagar aproximou seu rosto do dele e Castiel sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Eu te amo, para sempre te amarei.

Melissa tremeu ao escutar aquilo e respondeu sussurrante um "_eu também_" ansiosa demais para elaborar alguma frase. Seus lábios imploravam para tocar nos lábios de Castiel e o desejo começava a corroer ela. Beijou-o então, sentido as mãos dele novamente se fecharem em sua cintura comprimindo os corpos de ambos. Melissa colocou sua cabeça para trás e fitou Castiel, passando a mão no rosto dele.

- Nunca me abandone, por favor. – Ela não sabia por que, mas precisava pedir isso a ele. Subconscientemente sabia que jamais suportaria perdê-lo.

Em resposta Castiel beijou mais uma vez Melissa, dessa vez ela podia sentir certa tensão nos lábios dele. Arrependeu-se do que disse, achando que talvez tivesse sido muito cedo para aquilo. Castiel parecia nervoso, ele parecia esconder algo. Foi a vez dele então de terminar o beijo.

- Eu preciso lhe dizer algo. – Castiel baixou a cabeça e Melissa começou a ficar assustada. Ele percebeu a expressão dela e queria realmente poder dizer que ficaria para sempre ao lado dela.

- Melissa, eu sou um anjo. – Castiel sabia que não deveria ter dito aquilo, mas não encontrava outras opções. Era direito dela saber a verdade, e então decidir o que fazer. Castiel, de uma maneira egoísta, apenas desejou que o amor dela fosse forte o bastante para querer estar com ele ainda.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Melissa ficou paralisada, quase como uma estátua, tentando absorver o que Castiel lhe dizia. Sua primeira reação fora uma risada seguida de: "você é um anjinho mesmo, mas meio convencido." Só quando Castiel firmou seu rosto ainda mais sério ela começou a entender que ele não estava brincando. Sua segunda reação, esta não foi tão evidente, era achar que obviamente Castiel estava... ela relutou com os próprios pensamentos tentando encontrar uma palavra... louco. Por longos minutos Melissa continuou em silêncio, fitando os olhos de Castiel. Ele por sua vez tentava ler as emoções dela, saber o que ela pensava. Em parte aliviado, em parte arrependido pelo que dissera.

- Eu não estou louco Melissa, nem você. – disse Castiel após alguns minutos, suas feições mostravam-se apreensivas.

- Como? – Melissa estava completamente confusa, não parecia ser capaz de formular sequer uma frase. Pensava em como eles poderiam estar tendo aquela discussão se há alguns minutos ambos se beijavam apaixonadamente. Aquilo era ridículo. Uma péssima hora para Castiel lhe dizer qualquer coisa. "E eu ainda não sei o que significa tudo isso" pensou ela.

- Eu sei que isso parece insano, mas você deve acreditar em mim. Eu sou um Guerreiro do Senhor, criado antes mesmo da humanidade. Um anjo. – Castiel tentava parecer calmo enquanto proferia suas palavras.

- Castiel, me desculpe, acho que a noite acabou. – Melissa tentou ficar em pé, mas Castiel segurou seus braços.

- Eu entendo que você não queira mais estar comigo, mas não vá embora pensando que o que estou dizendo para você é mentira. – Castiel suplicava.

- Castiel, seja razoável! Escute o que você este me dizendo! O que você está me pedindo! Para acreditar que você não é um humano e sim uma criatura mítica que por acaso resolveu se relacionar com uma humana. Quer que eu comece a enumerar cada ponto em que sua mentira é falha? – Melissa encarava Castiel, cuspindo suas palavras para ele demonstrando sua frustração.

- Como eu poderia acreditar que você é algo além de um humano que supostamente não tem nada melhor para dizer? Além do mais, se você fosse realmente um anjo, o que é um absurdo, porque me contaria isso?! – Melissa baixou a cabeça zangada demais.

Foi então que ela sentiu Castiel puxar se rosto para cima, no exato momento em que um raio cruzou o céu iluminando boa parte no campo. Melissa cobriu a boca para que não gritasse quando viu imensas asas se projetando das costas de Castiel, escuras, apenas sombras das asas que ele realmente possuía. O rosto dele parecia diferente, seus olhos já não eram azuis, profundos e brilhantes, mas sem vida. Naquele exato momento o corpo de Castiel não parecia apresentar nenhum traço humano. Era isso que havia assustado Melissa. Ela se ajoelhou, aos prantos, enquanto Castiel abraçava-a.

- Agora você acredita? – perguntou Castiel, um meio sorriso agora fora deixado à mostra.

- Sim. Por quê? Por que você está aqui? – Melissa tentava conter algumas lágrimas, no fundo ela sabia que seu choro era desnecessário. Seu medo era infundado.

- Porque eu te amo. – Castiel beijou a testa dela e abraçou-a mais uma vez.

A paisagem não se modificara, o campo continuava lindo e iluminado pelas milhões de estrelas que brilhavam no céu negro-aveludado. Uma brisa suave agora soprava, massageando os corpos de Castiel e Melissa, deitados sob o carvalho, abraçados. Castiel ficara pouco mais de uma hora explicando exatamente o que era para Melissa. E, já que havia revelado sua natureza, explicava agora porque era proibido estar com ela e como seria perigoso o relacionamento.

- Do que você tem medo? – Castiel perguntou, mais uma vez sério.

- De te perder. – Melissa respondeu inocentemente.

- Não é disso. Sinto seu medo, por favor, Melissa diga-me o que está te perturbando. Eu posso sair de sua vida, se é esse o teu desejo. – Castiel estava preocupado, mas apenas parte do que dizia era verdade. Ele sabia que não seria tão forte para manter-se longe dela.

- Não, jamais desejarei que não esteja comigo. Você disse que existem demônios também certo? E também que você pode perder sua Graça, o que significa isso, exatamente? – Melissa estava curiosa, mas mais do que isso, aflita, esperando suas respostas.

- Significa que eu me tornaria um humano. E sim, eles existem, em todas as partes do mundo. Mas se há o mal, também existe o bem. Por favor, não tenha tanto medo, não deixarei que façam nada a você. – Castiel passava delicadamente a mão no rosto dela, abraçando-a ainda mais, de uma maneira protetora.

- Sei que não, mas se você for humano eles podem te machucar não? Podem te matar? Tenho medo do que pode acontecer a você. – Melissa segurou a mão de Castiel, lavando-a para perto de seu coração.

- Bem, agora eu que devo lhe pedir para ser razoável! Melissa, você jamais deve se preocupar tanto comigo. – Castiel riu, espantado com o que Melissa acabara de dizer.

- Por que você decidiu me contar tudo isso?

- Porque estava cansado de mentir para você. E porque mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que lhe contar. – Castiel disse calmamente, admirando as feições de Melissa.

- Mas esse não é você, certo? – Melissa olhava para o corpo de Castiel, para o humano que ele possuía.

Castiel pegou a mão dela e colocou-a em seu peito, seu coração humano martelava ali. Olhou mais uma vez para ela, seus olhos azuis faiscando no rosto.

- Esse sou eu.

- Posso ver você? – Melissa imaginava as feições angelicais que Castiel deveria ter.

- Não. – Subitamente Castiel ficou sério, quase irritado. – A visão de um anjo, para qualquer ser humano, imediatamente queimaria seus olhos. Escutar minha voz poderia estourar seus tímpanos. Quero que você saiba com quem está lidando Melissa.

- Quer que eu o abandone? – Melissa retrucou um pouco petulante.

- Seria mais seguro para você.

- É o que você quer?

Castiel permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos e então beijou Melissa.

- E se eu me tornasse uma anja? – Melissa perguntou, novamente com um tom inocente.

- Isso não é possível, você nasceu humana e morrerá humana meu amor. Não posso morder você e transformá-la. – Castiel riu sozinho de sua própria piada, enquanto Melissa o fitava.

- Então, um dia, isso vai acabar? – Melissa perguntou.

- Isso?! Um dia tudo acabará meu amor. Mas nós temos tempo.

- Quanto tempo?

- O suficiente para que sejamos felizes.

Castiel puxou Melissa, apertando-a contra seu corpo. Seus lábios ansiavam pelos dela, rapidamente abrindo-os. Sua língua suavemente se deliciava na boca de Melissa. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo dela, de uma maneira totalmente nova e muito diferente. Melissa apenas se entregou ao desejo que há muito corroia seu corpo, esquecendo por apenas um momento quem ela era e o mais importante, quem ele era. Suas mãos começaram a abrir apressadamente os botões da camisa dele, enfim retirando-a. Melissa colocou seus braços ao redor de Castiel, arranhando levemente suas costas. Castiel começou então a beijar o pescoço de Melissa, lentamente despindo-a também.

Naquele momento foi fácil demais para ambos esquecerem tudo o que estava à sua volta. Naquela noite um pertencia exclusivamente ao outro, aproveitando todo o tempo que eles teriam juntos. Por breves segundos Castiel pensou no fim daquilo, mas livrou-se desse pensamento, deixando que apenas seu desejo o guiasse.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Castiel sabia que fizera algo errado. Para começar ele jamais deveria ter se relacionado com aquela humana. Muito menos ter contado a ela quem ele era. Recostou-se naquela árvore e lembrou-se do início. Tentou vasculhar em sua memória uma razão plausível para estar apaixonado por aquela humana. Não existiam razões plausíveis.

Ele sabia que estava condenando a si mesmo e a ela também à morte. Do mesmo jeito que agora caçava Anna Milton, um dia seria caçado. Sim, Anna Milton, a anja que há alguns anos perdera sua Graça ao nascer como uma humana. Ela amava o casal Milton e decidiu ser sua filha, sabendo que eles eram estéreis.

Anna acabara de fugir de um manicômio, ainda não recordava de seu passado, mas podia escutar os anjos. Em outras palavras, ela era um rádio ambulante sintonizado na frequência celestial. Por isso os demônios a queriam. Por isso Castiel e Uriel haviam sido mandados para exterminá-la.

E Dean só fazia tudo parecer mais difícil. Ele, Sam e aquela vagabunda do inferno, Ruby, estavam escondendo Anna. Apenas porque não conheciam seu passado, afirmava Uriel.

Mas Castiel perguntava-se: "É tão errado ela amar aqueles humanos?" Ninguém sabia sobre Melissa, ainda. Mas isso porque Castiel conseguia esconder muito bem o que estava acontecendo em sua mente. Mas em pouco tempo isso não será mais possível, então é o fim para os dois. Eles serão caçados também. Os superiores mandariam ordens e ninguém deveria contrariá-las.

Castiel quase não se sentia mais como o anjo que já havia sido. Por que ele agia como se fosse humano? Seria apenas o desejo que sentia? Para essas perguntas ele ainda procurava uma resposta. Aqueles últimos dias pareciam tão surreais, ele sentia-se um completo idiota agora. Longe de Melissa ele podia pensar melhor em tudo o que acontecia e talvez o medo do futuro iminente o fizesse parar, nem que fosse por um minuto, para refletir sobre o que ele estava fazendo. Novamente ele ajoelhou-se, no mesmo cenário em que compartilhara outras emoções com Melissa, e orou ao seu Pai para que o perdoasse.

Enquanto isso, Melissa acordava em sua cama, preparando-se para mais um dia. Livrando-se do torpor do sono, foi ao banheiro se arrumar. Fazia quase uma semana que ela não ouvia notícias de Castiel. Ela estava preocupada, por estar tão longe dele, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ela tinha missões a cumprir. Ou assim imaginava. Ela não fora específico em por que estava na Terra, mas ela sabia que ele era um anjo, então imaginava o que estaria fazendo.

Melissa olhou-se no espelho, sonhadora, boba, apaixonada. Quis mandar aquela mulher embora. Com certeza, se isso tudo não estivesse acontecendo com ela, estaria bem enjoada com a felicidade que transbordava por seus poros. Mas tudo aquilo era tão mágico, tão... _surreal_. Ela só queria estar nos braços de Castiel mais uma vez, por isso aguardava esperançosamente que ela atravessasse a soleira da porta do pub, ou mesmo da casa de sua irmã, para beijá-la como sempre havia feito.

Infelizmente ela não via essa situação com os olhos de Castiel, seus olhos humanos não podiam perceber o perigo no qual ela a expunha. E quando ele explicava isso a ela, numa tentativa falha de fazê-la ir embora, ela apenas balançava a cabeça. Algo que em parte irritava Castiel.

A manhã se arrastava vagarosamente e Melissa começava a ficar estressada em casa. Estar sozinha só aumentava a vontade de sair porta afora gritando por Castiel. Quando ela ainda tentava se distrair com um livro o som da campainha soou. Melissa ficou radiante com a possibilidade de uma visita de seu anjo, mas tentou ficar calma pensando na improbabilidade daquilo.

Da maneira mais casual possível ela ficou e após dirigiu-se à porta. Seu coração começou a pular desatinadamente quando ela viu aquele par de olhos azuis cintilantes encarando-a. Era óbvio que ele estaria ali, brilhando dentro daquele corpo humano.

- Bom dia. – Castiel sorriu.

- Você demorou. – Melissa respondeu ansiosa para estar nos braços dele.

- Não diga mais nada, deixe-me compensar minha falta. – Castiel passou suavemente pelo batente da porta, colocando suas mãos na cintura de Melissa.

- Eu te amo. – Melissa sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Eu te quero. – Castiel pegou Melissa no colo enquanto dizia isso, rapidamente carregando pelas escadas até seu quarto.

Delicadamente colocando-a na cama rolou por cima dela, ansioso demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Mais uma vez seus lábios famintos procuraram os dela, abrindo-os sem nenhuma resistência. Sua língua percorria os lábios macios dela, saboreando-os. Consumido pelo desejo, logo tratou de despi-la.

Neste momento Castiel não era capaz de pensar em nada, suas mãos acariciavam cada parte do corpo de Melissa, enquanto ela arfava. Castiel sentiu a estranha humanidade que brotava dentro dele esvair-se junto com sua razão enquanto o êxtase daquele momento o queimava.

Seus corpos quentes pulsavam de forma cada vez mais acelerada. Castiel prendia os pulsos de Melissa contra o colchão da cama enquanto sutilmente beijava seu pescoço. Sua língua massageava a pele lisa e perfumada dela que exalava excitação. Lentamente descendo até os seios, Castiel queria provar todos os sabores de Melissa. Ela, por sua vez resignava-se a receber de seu parceiro todos os prazeres que ele podia lhe conferir, antes que pudesse gratificá-lo de uma maneira adequada.

Castiel continuou sua jornada até que pudesse apreciar o gosto dela, quente e extremamente doce. Melissa gemia baixinho enquanto ele deliciava-se com o corpo indiscutivelmente perfeito de sua amada. Sentiu seus fluidos quando uma explosão de prazer inundou Melissa, inebriado com aquilo.

Ela então colocou suas mãos na cabeça de Castiel, procurando novamente seus lábios. Virou-se enquanto ficava em cima dele, desviando sua boca pelo pescoço de Castiel e então para suas orelhas, mordiscando-as levemente. Suas mãos livres massageavam os músculos dele, enquanto sua boca sedenta ansiava por ele. Melissa pode sentir seu gosto adstringente enquanto os músculos de Castiel contraíam-se involutariamente.

Logo após ela deixou-se levar delirantemente pelos prazeres daquela relação que culminou com o orgasmo de ambos. Castiel nunca havia sentido aquelas sensações antes, nunca presenciara uma situação em que perdera tanto o controle de si mesmo como essa.

Ao fim de tudo, ele colocou gentilmente seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Melissa enquanto ela se aninhava em seu peito. Nada mais fazia sentido, se há algumas horas atrás ele se arrependia por estar com ela, agora ele não desejaria estar em nenhum outro lugar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

- Sinto muito Anna. – disse Castiel.

- Não, você não sente. Está apenas cumprindo ordens. – Anna respondeu sarcástica enquanto observava os movimentos de Castiel e Uriel. Naquele exato momento Alastair, um do demônios mais temidos do inferno, entra naquele celeiro arrastando Ruby.

A luta havia começado e Castiel percebeu naquele instante o que iria acontecer. Enquanto todos estavam distraídos e Uriel lutava com outro demônio, Anna rapidamente tirou das mãos dele o frasco que continha sua Graça. Encontrada exatamente no lugar onde Anna havia caído, anos atrás.

Ao quebrar o frasco Anna pediu que Sam, Dean e Ruby fechassem os olhos e finalmente explodiu em milhares de raios luminosos. Castiel viu os olhos em brasa de Anna e suas asas abrindo-se vigorosamente enquanto ela tornava-se uma anja mais uma vez. Alastair foi desintegrado no processo e tão rápido quanto aconteceu ela desapareceu. Aquela batalha havia acabado. Certamente tudo acontecera daquela forma por causa dos Winchester, mas não havia nada que Castiel ou Uriel pudessem fazer a respeito disso. Ao fim ambos apenas deram as costas aos outros de saíram dali.

Castiel agora não sentia-se tão culpado. Não era certo que Anna recuperasse sua Graça como se nada tivesse acontecido, entretanto ao menos agora não precisaria matá-la. Eles costumavam pertencer ao mesmo "grupo" antes que ela se tornasse humana e uma parte muito pequena dele sentia falta dela. Talvez por causa de tudo o que havia acontecido entre ele e Melissa finalmente poderia enxergar Anna com outros olhos. Castiel sentia até mesmo um certo tipo de compaixão por ela.

Naquela noite Castiel dirigiu-se solitário até o pequeno quarto do hotel barato em que havia se hospedado há algumas semanas. Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo em uma mesma cidade, mas também nunca tivera um motivo para isso. Ele sentou-se por um momento, praguejando baixo o fato de a cada dia agir mais como um mero mortal do que como o anjo que era. Novamente longe de Melissa ele podia se perguntar se valeria a pena tudo aquilo. Mas com o passar do tempo essa pergunta começou a fazer menos sentido, mesmo distante dela.

No dia seguinte, exatamente uma hora antes de Melissa terminar seu expediente, Castiel entrou no pub. Nem por um segundo ele pode desviar seus olhos dela. Linda, como sempre, emandando sua aura dourada e pura ao redor do corpo perfeitamente esculpido pelo seu Senhor. Castiel encostou-se no balcão enquanto ela terminava de atender um cliente.

- O que posso trazer para você? – brincou Melissa, inclinando-se para beijar Castiel.

- Uma xícara de café e você pelo resto da noite? – Castiel alisou o rosto de Melissa, sentindo sua pele extremamente macia em contraste com suas mãos ásperas.

- Desculpe, o café acabou, mas em relação ao resto da noite... eu não poderia dizer "não". – Melissa riu mergulhando prazeirosamente nos olhos azuis de Castiel.

- Não poderia mesmo. – Castiel beijou Melissa mais uma vez antes que ela tivesse que sair às pressas para atender outro cliente.

Os últimos minutos do expediente se arrastaram para Melissa, ela particularmente estava ansiosa demais para estar mais uma vez nos braços de Castiel. Faziam alguns dias desde a última vez que ela o vira, mas havia prometido que não faria tantas perguntas sobre seu lado "sobrenatural". Além de prometer manter seu segredo, é claro. O que parecia um pouco mais complicado agora que sua irmã resolvera demonstrar tanto interesse na vida de seu namorado. Melissa estava ficando cansada de se esquiva das perguntas de Estella, mas sabia que era um fardo mínimo a carregar se fosse comparado com o de Castiel.

Logo depois ela tirou então seu avental e saiu do pub acompanhada de seu anjo. Sentiu-se confortada pelo braço dele que a envolvia trazendo-a para perto. Ainda assim, ela notara alguma coisa diferente nele agora que estavam ali fora. Ele parecia preocupado, mais calado do que o usual.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Melissa perguntou não conseguindo reprimir mais sua curiosidade.

- Nada extremamente importante. – Castiel fingiu uma voz mais calma e segura.

- Então, para onde vamos hoje? – Ela claramente desistira do tópico anterior, decidida apenas a aproveitar seu tempo precioso com ele.

Com um movimento brusco Castiel virou sua cabeça para encarar uma mulher que acabara de aparecer atrás dos dois. Melissa virou sua cabeça, segurando firme a mão de Castiel e sentindo uma puxada forte quando ele se desvencilhou dela. Castiel ia na direção da mulher que pela primeira vez Melissa analisava. Sua pele era alva e reluzia em contraste com a noite escura que os envolvia. Seus cabelos lisos e intensamente vermelhos caiam graciosamente por seus ombros e descansavam eu seu peito. Melissa sentiu-se instantaneamente ameaçada pela mulher que sorria gentilmente para Castiel.

Ele por sua vez parou na frente dela, sério. Fitava seus olhos medindo as próximas palavras.

- Anna? - Castiel sentiu-se atordoado por um momento ao vê-la parada ali.

- Sim, há algum tempo eu desejo sua companhia Castiel. - Anna aproximou-se de Castiel suavemente, colocando suas mãos nos ombros dele. Castiel pegou as mãos de Anna, passando seus dedos levemente nos dela.

- Um momento. - Ele respondeu virando-se então para Melissa. Anna continuou parada esboçando um sorriso nas lábios enquanto Castiel ia em direção à Melissa.

- Um momento?! O que exatamente vai acontecer em um momento? - Melissa não tentava parecer simpática enquanto aquela mulher descaradamente desdenhava de seus modos torcendo os lábios.

- Me desculpe Melissa, mas não poderei ficar com você essa noite. - Castiel respondeu sem vontade.

- Quem é ela? - Melissa perguntou indignada.

- Uma velha amiga, queridinha. - Anna respondeu sarcasticamente.

Melissa encarou Anna com raiva, ignorando-a completamente e virou-se novamente para Castiel colocando suas mão no peito dele.

- Não vá!

Castiel se afastou mais uma vez dizendo-lhe:

- Não posso ficar com você agora. Me desculpe Melissa, apesar de tudo, meu lugar não é este. - sua voz era fria, Melissa não pôde ver o lado humano que a confortava, mas sim o anjo calculista que agora lhe dava as costas.

- Castiel! - Melissa gritou apavorada, enquanto via ele andar calmamente ao lado daquela mulher. Não sabia ao certo se era pelo choque ou por vontade dele mas não pôde se mexer por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para que Castiel desaparecesse na escuridão com sua nova parceira.

Melissa ajoelhou-se então deixando rolar algumas lágrimas antes de se levantar rumando sozinha para casa. Enquanto caminhava sentia o frio daquela noite cortar-lhe o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas de raiva que trilhavam seu caminho furiosamente. Melissa começou a se perguntar então por que exatamente Castiel fizera aquilo. Por que ele a abandonara daquela forma. E assustava-se ainda mais ao lembrar de seu olhar, nem humano, nem do anjo pelo qual se apaixonara.

Depois de alguns minutos, visivelmente mais calma, Melissa tentou lembrar-se mais uma vez da ruiva que pedira a companhia de Castiel. "E se ela não fosse humana?" pensou. Era uma hipótese plausível, uma vez que a mulher parecia conhecer Castiel. Ponderou então sobre quaisquer outros humanos que poderiam ter tanta intimidade com Castiel e finalmente chegou à conclusão de que Anna só poderia ser uma anja. Era estranho pensar nisso, mas certamente fez com que Melissa se sentisse mais calma. Continuou então seu caminho seguindo pelas ruas escuras de sua pequena cidade.

"Por que ele simplesmente não me disse isso?" perguntou-se Melissa. Mas ao pensar sobre isso achou que talvez Castiel não tivesse permissão para falar sobre outros anjos. E isso começou a levantar questões na mente de Melissa as quais ela nunca havia pensado.Absorta em seus pensamentos Melissa não reparara em um homem que se escorava na parede suja de um prédio a apenas alguns metros dela. Pela aparência deveria ser algum mendigo. A princípio Melissa não viu ameaça alguma, continuando seu trajeto.

O homem cuidava sem nenhuma discrição os movimentos de Melissa, vendo-a se aproximar lentamente. Naquele momento ela percebeu que era observada e quando fez menção de atravessar a rua escutou:

- Não precisa fugir belezinha. - disse o homem estralando os lábios para Melissa. Ela por sua vez virou-se assustada para o outro lado da rua deserta rezando para que nada de mal acontecesse.

No mesmo instante o homem, de aparência maltrapilha rapidamente atravessara a rua postando-se em frente a ela. Melissa levantou a cabeça para ver o rosto do homem e deparou-se com seus olhos completamente negros. Ao vê-los Melissa gritou, apavorada até que o homem tapasse sua boca com força.

- Mais um "pio" e eu arranco suas tripas agora sua vagabunda! - o homem deixou seus dentes podres à mostra enquanto segurava Melissa que se debatia. Ela tentou sem muito sucesso fugir quando mais uma vez ele disse:

- Quieta sua puta! Que peninha, mas o anjinho tá fudendo aquela outra vadia. Agora cala a boca antes que alguém apareça! - Melissa olhou apavorada para o homem que a segurava de costas para ele, pelo pescoço. - Que foi! Nunca tinha visto um demônio?!

Ele passou as mãos sujas sobre as pernas de Melissa dizendo:

- Agora eu sei porque o filho da puta resolveu brincar contigo. É bem gostosinha até. - dizendo isso o demônio lambeu o pescoço da Melissa pouco antes de dar uma pancada em sua cabeça.

No mesmo instante Melissa caiu no chão, desacordada, com um sutil filete de sangue escorrendo por seus cabelos. O demônio pegou-a pela cintura e apoiou-a no ombro enquanto carregava ela para longe.


End file.
